the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Seishin Hosuto: Seikatsu (The God of Knowledge)
Seikatsu is the Sphinx Seishin Hosuto of Teiji Gomu. He is the protector of knowledge, wisdom, and life force. He is known as the protector of those following the Order of the Sphinx, and is therefore considered one of the most powerful sphinx’s in existence. The Sphinx’s have had a pact with the Gomu Clan for many centuries and are one of their special summons. It was deemed that Teiji would end up becoming a great ninja when he was a small child and Seikatsu was sealed inside of him in hopes that he may help guide Teiji down the right path. Seikatsu’s power was released inside Teiji after his Chuunin Exam, as he was finally deemed worthy enough to harness Seikatsu and unleash his full potential. Appearance * Appearance: Seikatsu is a 6ft tall Sphinx. He has the body of a lion with a beautiful white coat and light brown stripes that come half way down his sides. He has the wings of a giant golden eagle with an immense wingspan. His head looks like that of a lions but is shaped like a humans. * Voice: Seikatsu speaks to his host telepathically as well as to others in a 10 foot vicinity centered around him. When speaking telepathically he has a deep stern voice. He can speak externally however no human can understand what is being said except for Teiji. Abilities * Seishin Hosuto Chakra: As a spirit beast Seikatsu has a very large reserve of chakra that his host can draw upon. When his host is drawing upon his power the hosts eyes will glow an intense blue due to his chakra nature being that of life force itself. (15CP per Feat invested in Seishin Hosuto Abilities) Passive * Shroud of Seikatsu: Seikatsu allows his chakra to envelop his host. This causes the host to mimic the appearance of a sphinx; the shroud creates a semitransparent appearance of an upright lion’s body with wings. The host's stats rapidly increase with an emphasis on speed and strength. Seishin Beam cost is reduced by 50% while in this mode, if it is the only action taken that round. (+5 to Strength and Speed) per round * Mind Duality: The user and Seishin have become one in mind, and they are able to use this to their advantage. It gives the user advanced attacking power and reflexes. (3 partial to speed (reaction) and +3 partial to strength (to hit)) per round * Genjutsu Resistance: The user must already have Mind Duality. The Seishin and user are able to much better defend against genjutsu, being able to realize when one is being used and release from it. Reduced duration of genjutsu debuffs. The user can spend equal CP to the opponent's genjutsu debuff to remove 1 round of the debuff. This also follows supercharge mechanics for removing debuffs, i.e. every 20 CP more put into this feat removes an additional round. * Seishin Beam: The Bijuu have their bombs, the Seishin have their beams. The Seishin beam is a very powerful and very taxing technique. It shoots out a beam from the mouth or hand at with a length of around 60ft; it can be used long enough to spread it in a 90 degree spread or focused on a spot for more damage. CP Host * [[Teiji Gomu|'Teiji Gomu']] Related Pages * Seishin Hosuto Category:Rank Upgrade